Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrode active material for a lithium secondary battery, a method of preparing the electrode active material, an electrode for a lithium secondary battery, which includes the same, and a lithium secondary battery using the electrode.
Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries that are highlighted as a power source for the latest small portable electronic devices exhibit high energy density because the lithium secondary batteries, which use organic electrolytes, have discharge voltages that are twice or more higher than those of typical batteries using alkaline aqueous solutions.
A lithium secondary battery uses materials capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, as in a negative electrode and a positive electrode, and is prepared by disposing an electrolyte between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The lithium secondary battery generates electrical energy by oxidation reaction and reduction reaction when lithium ions are inserted and extracted at the positive electrode and the negative electrode, respectively.